


Haze

by Peachee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachee/pseuds/Peachee
Summary: Leo has been working on a kind of meditation that is only about the senses, and not about high brain function. The point is to focus on the here and now, or bodily experience, thus the "haze" he is in. The others like using this trick in the bedroom. (No Leo's were harmed in the making of this fic).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Tcest story with explicit content. I honestly am very nervous about putting this out there since there are so many great writers that are so good at this but...oh well. I would VERY much appreciate any feedback you all have and I hope you enjoy!

Raphael watched hungrily as the haze engulfed Leonardo. His deep blue eyes unfocused and staring off into the distance. Laying back on the bed, he stroked himself slowly, bringing himself to a full erection standing thick and hard.

Leo sat dazed on the floor, the haze had filled his senses, leaving him quiet and docile in the center of the room.

"Come here Leo."

The voice filled him completely as he languidly got to his feet. Following the deep rumble, Leo crossed the room to the bed. 

"Kneel over me."

Again Leo could do nothing but comply. That deep voice washing over him in waves. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, placing one leg over the bigger turtle. Raphael watched as Leo knelt over his erection, the tip of it teasing Leo's entrance. Reaching up, Raph placed his thumbs on either side of Leo's slit, gently pulling to reveal Leo's growing cock. 

"Drop."

Leo shuddered at the command and let his member fall into the open air. There were teasing fingers on either side of his slit, slowly tracing down his lower plastron, and down the insides of his thighs, before two hands came to rest on his knees. The gentle brush of something warm at his entrance had his cock filling out to a full erection. 

One hand left his knee in search of something, but all Leo could focus on was slowly gyrating over the hot cock just barely brushing his hole. The snap of a cock ring barely registered through his haze as the hands once again found his hips. Without warning, they sat him down on the throbbing cock beneath him, filling him in a way he couldn't imagine.

"AH~! Ahhhh....ohhhhh"

Raphael breathed deeply through his nose at the sight of his hilted dick so deep in Leonardo. The sight was powerfully arousing with Leo's head thrown back, gasping as Raph's cock spread him deliciously. Without a word, Raph began to roll Leo's hips over himself, gripping tightly. 

Leo felt the large cock press against his walls with each movement, leaving him gasping in the haze, his dick bobbing against his plastron. That feeling of being impaled was all he knew, and each roll of his hips spread him even further. 

Raph felt himself harden even more, pressing against Leo's hot walls. Golden eyes burning, he brought his hand up to the lip of Leo's plastron and yanked the smaller turtle down. 

"AH-HAA~"

The change in position pressed the thick cock up against Leo's prostate causing his dick to jump but not release. Groaning Leo placed his hands on Raph's chest panting softly. Raph brought his other hand to grip behind Leo's neck, before crushing a searing kiss to Leo's lips. Without waiting for the moan he knew would be coming, Raph began to pound into Leo.

"MMMmmph!"

Lost in the haze of lust and impossible ecstasy, Leo braced himself as he was consumed by the kiss, his dick straining against the ring fit snuggly around it. Raph's thrusts slammed into Leo, and the brawler felt himself tip closer to the edge as he watched Leo helplessly ride him.

With a sudden burst of speed Raph lifted his knees off the bed giving full bodied thrusts into the dazed turtle above him, pulling away from Leo's bruised lips. He managed two more deep strokes before slamming himself home and pumping his seed into Leo.

Leo cried out as he felt the hot cum pour into him, clinging to the voice that growled beneath him. His dick strained against the ring, making the haze thicken around him.

A few moments passed, with Leo still filled with the now dwindling cock inside him before a second voice spoke.

"Stand against the wall."

Leo turned his head slowly towards the voice before, dragging himself slowly off the spent cock. Leo staggered to the other side of the room. 

"Place your hands on the wall in front of you, and spread your legs."

Leo complied with a shiver as his gaping hole leaked cum down his legs. The voice left him standing there, shaking and open before speaking again.

"Don't move."

Donatello reached for the toy on the table. The dildo was shaped like a tentacle, thick at the base before tapering off at the end into a rounded nub. Generously coating the toy with lube, he stepped up to his dazed older brother. Lining the toy up, he thrust the entire thing into Leo's ass.

"AH! Mm mm."

Donatello pressed until the toy had slipped completely into Leo before his next order.

"Tuck your tail. Don't let it out."

The trembling appendage obeyed, tucking up to Leo's entrance, holding the dildo in place. Nodding in satisfaction, Donatello pressed the controller in his hand.

"OH! OHhhh-ahhhhhhh~"

Leo scrabbled at the wall as he felt the toy move within him, writhing like something alive, burrowing into him. Whimpering as his cock filled even more, Leo could only lean heavily against the wall as the toy continued to press and pull at his core.

"Mmmm that's nice." 

Watching his squirming older brother, Donatello hit the button again.

"AH! AHAA! AHHHHH!"

Leo felt the toy begin to move more vigorously within him, making him weakly lean further into the wall and sink to his knees. The haze was all consuming now, with nothing but the writhing thing inside of him.

"Hmmm I told you not to move."

Leo could only whimper as the voice spoke. Still on his knees, Leo felt two hands guide him onto his back, keeping his legs bent backwards causing the muscles in his core to twitch, only heightening the movement of the toy.

"I guess you'll need to be punished."

Stepping forward, Donatello knelt over Leo's face, sighing as he dropped down. His cock hardened and long.

Eyes unseeing Leo panted heavily on the floor, his arms limp at his sides. There was a new scent that floated through the haze, heady and enticing. Something soft brushed against his lips before the voice spoke.

"Suck."

Opening his mouth wide, Leo felt the velvety skin of the cock enter his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around it, he obeyed, sucking the length down, swallowing convulsively. He breathed deep at he took more and more of the dick into his mouth, taking in the musk that made the haze swirl around him heavily. Inch by inch he swallowed more of the cock in his mouth before finally taking it in to the hilt, pressing his nose against the tender slit that housed it.

"Good Leo."

Donatello leaned onto his hands as Leo continued to suck, twirling his tongue up and down his shaft. Looking at Leo's used entrance, Donatello reached out to touch the quivering tail.

"Untuck...your tail...but don't stop sucking."

Leo eyes gazed unseeing at the ceiling as he lowered his tail. His head continued to bob along the length, feeling the long cock slide down his throat.

"MMMRRRMMMPPPHHH!"

Leo's hips bucked violently as he felt the toy that had been inside him be drawn out slowly, before being thrust in again. The dick down his throat followed the movement, before both fell into a fast pounding pattern. Leo could only lay there as he was fucked from both ends nearly crying in his lust.

With a final shout the voice released, cum pouring down Leo's throat, the toy shoved deep inside him. Swallowing again and again, Leo took it all, hips still jerking weakly in denied release.

All too soon, the dick in his mouth was withdrawn, and the toy removed. Panting heavily on the floor, legs still bent backwards, Leo could only breathe deeply, wrecked. 

"That was quite the show Leo."

The third voice came from behind him, and suddenly he felt two strong hands under his arms. They pulled him backwards on his shell, until they rested him against what he knew to be the owner of the third voice. 

Michelangelo knelt with his legs spread as he pulled Leo onto his lap. He could feel the wet trickle of cum on his leg and his cock jumped in anticipation.

"You've done so well Leo. You're so close."

Leo could only whimper as he felt his legs dragged over a lap, spreading him wide, revealing his abused, gaping hole. Michelangelo watched as Leo's head lolled back onto his shoulder, as he brought his arms across Leo's chest and midriff. 

"Don't you worry Leo. I'm going to take care of you."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Michelangelo slid into Leo's body. 

"Ahh~ Ohhhh, hmmmm."

With no strength left, Leo's arms hung limply at his sides. The cock was seated deeply inside him unmoving, as his walls pulsated around it. Leo felt the steadying arms leave his torso before flowing down his arms. Fingers entwined with his own and were brought back up to his chest and lower plastron. The feeling of touching himself and being touched by another left the turtle quivering on the cock inside him. Helpless, wrecked, and open.

"Get ready Leo. I'm going to rock your world."

Without warning Leo found himself bouncing on the lap of the voice, held tightly by his own hands.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHHHH~"

The cock inside him moved faster and faster, slamming into his prostate over and over. The haze was stifling now, leaving nothing but the sensation of being penetrated again and again. Lips found his exposed neck, and he could feel the pull on his skin as they devoured him. A clever tongue traced over the tender flesh, as he still bounced.

The squelching sound of cum over his dick only spurred Michelangelo on more. Rising to his knees, he brought Leo with him, snapping his hips into the delirious turtle in his arms. Leo screamed as Michelangelo slammed into him, tightly gripping the fingers entwined with his own, writhing and arching. His cock throbbed with the need to come, bobbing heavily up and down. Unwinding his fingers from one of Leo's hands, Michelangelo reached down to Leo's pulsing member, finally unclamping the cock ring. Leo eyes rolled back as he screamed his release, his ass clenching powerfully around Michelangelo's cock. With a final cry, Michelangelo poured himself into Leo's willing body, giving short thrusts with each wave, milking himself dry.

Leo's haze finally turned to darkness as the used turtle fell into unconsciousness. His body slick with sweat, and cum. Gently Michelangelo pulled out of him, tucking them both away carefully before curling up around his older brother in a tender embrace. Silently they were joined by Donatello and Raphael. Holding each other gently as they all drifted off together.


End file.
